You're very handy, I can tell
by strawberriesapples
Summary: The brief conversation with Dr. Spengler had a stronger impact on Janine than she would have thought...


Janine was going crazy. Just the thought of him under her desk, fiddling with wires and whatnot made her squirm. The occasional brush of his arm on her calves gave her goosebumps. His breath on her legs (at times going up her thighs) made her shiver. She was trying hard to concentrate on her magazine, but every time she thought she had distracted herself from the man under her desk, he would almost touch her again and she would lose it - again. She started rubbing her legs one against the other out of pure tension. She couldn't wait for the man to finish what he was doing so she could breathe properly.

But instead of that...

...he touched the side of her thigh.

"Miss Melnitz, could you move your legs for a minute?" He said, as he pushed her legs to the side with his right hand.

She couldn't take it anymore. She moaned.

His hands were warm and surprisingly soft. She was relieved to let that moan out. She had been suppressing it for God knows how long.

"Are you all right?"

He actually sounded concerned. Would she just open her mouth and say that he was driving her insane with lust or would she-

"Ahhhh..."

She moaned again! The man stared at her and she was incapable of uttering words. Get a hold of yourself, Janine!

"Miss Melnitz, you're sweating, you look tense and you're moaning! Clearly, there's something wrong with you!" he said, his hands resting casually on her knees.

"There is nothing wrong with me... Dr. Spengler." she managed to say, looking at his hands on her legs.

He followed her eyes with his and realized what was going on.

"Am I... disturbing you in some way?" he asked, his hands still on her legs.

"No!..."

Would I... disturb you if I did this?"

He began running his hands up and down her thighs, looking at her with defiant eyes.

She stared back at him, letting out a long-held breath.

Gulping, she answered a small "No..."

He completely forgot what he had been doing to concentrate on her fine legs now.

She was completely taken aback, her magazine forgotten.

He was practically massaging her thighs, his pressure just right. She breathed heavily.

Until his right hand found its way to her soft center. She moaned loudly again.

"You're... moist."

She just bit half her bottom lip and gazed at him with lustful eyes.

"Miss Melnitz... I have reason to believe that that sound you just made is... appreciative." he drawled, his lovely deep voice deeper.

"Yesss..." she purred.

He gave her a smirk (showing a dimple!) and continued his ministrations, in circular motions.

"Ohh..."

When she was close to the edge, he blurted out:

"I'd like to inspect that area further, but your undergarment is on the way... may I take it off?"

"Ohhh, pleeeease!"

He dexterously took her panties off and inserted two of his fingers inside her.

"Ohhhh!" She screamed as she felt his long fingers rub her inner walls.

He was fingering her in a slow rhythm, watching her face intently.

She had her eyes closed, but somehow knew he was watching her and that made her even hotter.

"Ohhh... Oh, God!"

She was almost on cloud nine.

The man was careful to hit her on places that would accentuate her pleasure.

"Ahhh... Egon... Please..."

He took what she said as his cue to explore her more. He lowered his head and, giving her one last look, he took his tongue to her center, caressing her soft folds.

"Ahh... Yes... Ohhhh!"

He moved his tongue skillfully, fondling her folds, going deep inside her, sucking gently on her clit, pushing her over the edge...

"Oh, God... EGONNN!"

Janine was now soaking wet... with sweat. Her chair and desk had been replaced by her bed and the "office" by her bedroom. She was wearing pajamas instead of her blouse/skirt combo and Egon...

...Was still the man of her dreams. Quite literally.

That brief encounter earlier that day was, in a way, etched in her brain. Was it because they actually had what looked like a conversation? Was it because he actually answered her questions?

Or was it because he had been doing God knows what under her desk?

Maybe it was all that combined. The thing was that it was stuck in her head, to the point of making her have a very wet dream and... yes, she was insanely attracted to him. Oh, well.

Janine was working for a company called Ghostbusters, one of her bosses was a weirdly sexy scientist AND she had a massive crush on him.

Her life was about to become complicated, but very interesting from now on.

* * *

 _A/N: That sequence with Egon from the scene where we see Janine for the first time is too full of innuendo for me to ignore... =P_


End file.
